Ally the Kitten
by missy.skye
Summary: What will happen when the cullen adopt a stray kitten? And can Edward resist killing it? Read to find out.
1. Ally the cat

**(Just a short story for fun! Please review! )**

EPOV 

"Pleeeeeease Edward," Bella said giving me puppy dog eyes, "She has nowhere else to go!" Bella had a small fluffy orange and white kitten in her arms.

" Why can't you take her?" I asked eyeing it with disgust.

"Because Charlie is allergic and we cant just put little Ally back on the streets!" she said with a horrified expression.

"Well why can't we give her to the pound?" I said wanting more than anything to not have to take care of a **cringe** kitten.

" DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO KITTENS THERE WHEN THEY DON'T GET ADOPTED! THEY** KILL** THEM EDWARD! WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T GET ADOPTED!?" She looked ready to cry at that thought. I couldn't let her be so sad!

"Um…how about if the family votes?" I asked hoping that maybe no one else wanted the cat either. "Majority wins?"

"YAY!" she squealed clapping her hands and looking quite a bit like Alice. I called everyone into the living room. Once everyone was there I sat down and looked at Bella. She blushed a bit with everyone looking at her and cleared her throat.

"Ally needs a new home and I was wondering if you guys would take her?" she said holding up the tiny kitten.

" Awww… how cute!" Alice cooed practically bouncing off the couch. "I want to keep her!"

"Well that's one vote," Bella said happily. "Jasper?"

"Yes" No!

"Rosalie?"

"Sure!" No!!!

"Emmet?"

"Yay!!! A Kitten!" My stomach dropped.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes" Oh my god we are getting a kitten.

"Esme?'

"We'd be happy to!" This really sucks.

"I guess we already know Edwards vote so it's decided!" I groaned.

"Yay! we have a new kitten we have a new kitten!!!" Said Alice hoping up and down. " I think Edward should have to take care of her!" she said giggling profusely. No! No! No!

" I agree!" said Esme smiling.

" Oh come on guys!" I said quickly, " Shouldn't Alice or someone take care of her?"

"But she loves you!" Bella said happily placing Ally in my arms. Of course it had to start purring. Bella frowned slightly at the face I made.

" Aww… that is soo sweet!" Alice said walking over to pet it. "Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and I can go to Petsmart with Edward and get everything little Ally will need! We can even take her to the store with us!" She meowed quietly. Why me? I can't take care of a cat!


	2. The Mice

**(A/N: If you read this please review!!! I got 79 hits for the first chapter and I only got 3 reviews. It only takes like 20 seconds and I really appreciate it. Thanks! )**

EPOV

"Ok, Bella and I will get toys, Esme will take care of the litter, and Edward can get the food. We can meet back here in 20 minutes." Said Alice holding Ally on her shoulder.

" Fine," I mumbled and set off for the food. I walked toward the back of the store wondering what cats ate. I had seen them eat mice so I set off toward the mice cages. She was a small cat so I guess small mice would work.

"Excuse me," I said to an employee, "Could I get 10 small mice please?"

"That's a lot of mice, are you sure you want that many?" said the employee slightly confused. _I wonder why this crazy guy wants ten mice? Poor animals!!_ I had to keep myself from laughing at the guy.

" Yes I'm sure," I replied with a smile. He put them in a fold up box and handed it to me.

" Just bring these to the front and they will ring them up, " he said still unsure and walked away. _That should do it!_ I thought and started to walk to the front at a human pace. No one else was back yet so I decided to check out on my own.

"Is this all for you?" asked the cashier giving me an odd look after ringing up my items.

"Yep, thank you," I said quickly and walked over to a bench to wait for everyone else. Ten minuets later Esme, Alice, and Bella came toward the front of the store with 2 carts. One was full almost to the rim with toys and supplies and the other was full of boxes.

" What are all those huge boxes?" I asked skeptically.

" Oh, well you see one is her new cat tower with places for her to lay down on, and one is her wicker litter box holder and one is her ramp tower for when she wants to climb and one is her self warming pillow and one is her new leopard print circular chair and one is her window sill perch and one is her mini leopard print bed to match her chair! Oh and look at these cute collars! " Alice said holding out about 20 different kitten collars. "Now she can wear them like clothes!" She was a little too excited. " We also got her 3 different kinds of brushes because we can't have a dirty cat!" just wait till they show this to Carlisle!

" So what did you get?" asked Bella.

I picked up the box I had and opened to let her peek inside. As she saw what was inside a look of horror crossed her face.

"Pet cats do NOT eat mice!" she squeaked. "PUT THEM BACK!" I sighed and trudged to the checkout.

" Can I return these mice please?" I asked the cashier.

" I'm sorry," he said smiling, "Once you've paid for them you cant return them."_ Sucker!_ I heard him think. Before I could get too mad I turned around and stomped back over.

" I can't return them," I said bluntly.

"Ok then," said Alice, " Lets head to the mouse cages." I sighed again. Will this never end?

**(lol. Ally is a very spoiled kitty.)**


End file.
